Sonar is used in military situations for measuring the range and direction of a target. For protection of the target, sound-absorbing materials and special construction techniques have been employed to reduce the magnitude of echoes so that the target may escape detection. The foregoing protective techniques have a disadvantage in that they may preclude certain forms of construction of watercraft that are suited for offensive naval maneuvers.